Enemies
"Kill every enemy in sight! Move!" ''- Allied Sergeant at the beginning of most levels. image.jpg|A Wehrmacht Rifleman on the beaches of Sword. IMG_0483.JPG|A Wehrmacht Machinegunner IMG_0481.JPG|A Wehrmacht Officer out of cover IMG_0479.JPG|SS Rifleman preparing to shoot. IMG_0477.JPG|Both a Wehrmacht Officer and SS Machinegunner in cover IMG_0509.JPG|Waffen-SS Sniper taking aim. IMG_0485.JPG|Helmet-less Wehrmacht Machinegunner behind cover IMG_0491.JPG|Wehrmacht Riflemen in a bunker. In "Frontline Commando: D-Day" the player fight against the Wehrmacht and SS force defending Normandy, here are the variations of troops that fight the player. Wehrmacht Riflemen The Riflemen are the basic German soldiers encountered commonly in the Utah and Sword missions afterwards they're replaced by the Machine Gunners. They carry the ''Karabiner (and presumably due to a glitch, the M1 Garand), they don't wear helmets instead wearing Garrison field hats making them easy targets for headshots. They have low health and fire their rifles with poor accuracy. They often surrender to the player if the other Germans are killed quickly. The Riflemen themselves appear to be fresh army recruits, which would explain their low skill in battle. Wehrmacht Machine Gunners The Machine Gunners take the look of a standard German soldier, wearing helmets and wielding the Machinepistole, Sturmgewehr or Maschinengewehr. They can take at-least two headshots of damage due to their helmets. Their accuracy is somewhat random, sometimes they hit their marks and sometimes they completely miss, however their powerful and fast-firing weaponry still make them a primary threat during battle. Occassionally they will attack the player's squadmates first instead of the player, it is a good strategy to take them out when this happens. In some battles they come out of cover to throw a grenade which is a threat to your soldiers. Before that happens, it is best recommended that the incoming Wehrmacht Machine Gunners get taken out ASAP. If this happens, your soldiers warn you with 'this is a heavy attack' or 'hold tight, they're trying to advance' Wehrmacht Officers The Wehrmacht Officers wear officer field-caps and use the Karabiners like the Riflemen, the officers' main difference to the Riflemen is that the officers can call for reinforcements if little to no enemies remain (only the officer and 1 enemy or less are left), so it is best to take them out ASAP. The Officers are the least aggressive enemies, as they rarely attempt to throw a grenade at the player or even attack the player or their allies instead preferring to attack when the player is shooting at other enemies. They also have extremely low health, even in later levels (regardless of current weapon against him). However despite these attributes, they are very accurate with their rifles and can easily kill an ally or even un-suspecting player with ease. Waffen-SS Riflemen The SS Riflemen fight against the player in a few earlier missions and in most of the later levels, replacing the Wehrmacht Machine Gunners. They use Karabiners like their Wehrmacht counterparts, for the most part they're essentially reskinned, more combat capable Riflemen thanks to their increased aggression and damage output. Waffen-SS Machine Gunners The SS Machine Gunners use the same weaponry as their fellow Wehrmacht Gunners, and are the most deadly infantry faced by the player, they are capable of taking a lot of gun fire before dying, fire their weapons with near-perfect accuracy and are extremely aggressive, often charging on the player's' position and tossing grenades at the player. It is advised to use high powered machine guns or grenades on these foes as they can quickly take you out if you're not cautious enough. Oddly enough, despite their high health and aggressive behaviour, none of them wear helmets, revealing their Aryan-style blonde hair. Waffen-SS Snipers The SS Sniper are encountered in most missions after the Utah missions. They use the "Scharfschutze" or the American Enfield (likely meant to resemble a scoped Karabiner) as their weapon, they attack by coming out of cover, aiming at the player or an ally for a moment then firing. Their rifles do very high damage, instantly killing friendly soldiers and even the player if they're not careful enough. Strangely, they are often near the frontline instead of being further back like a normal sniper would be, although this is likely due to the tight level design in the game. However sometimes they can be seen taking cover in buildings or less notable locations. Friendly note: A flash and intense health loss (30-50 if no bureau armour equipped) indicates the presence of enemy sniper. Stay low and watch out for flashes! Trivia *SS Riflemen and Submachine Gunners wear black Allegemeine-SS uniforms while the SS Snipers wear a green Waffen-SS uniform and wear a helmet with grass stuck on. *Strangely, none of the enemies use the unscoped Gewehr 43 or MP18 despite them being German weapons. The former would actually be very appropriate with the point below in mind. *Even though the Karabiner is a bolt-action rifle, enemies will always fire it semi-automatically instead of cycling the bolt, sometimes even firing fully automatically as if it were a machine gun. *If the player gets a kill-streak (3 or more kills in rapid succession) it is possible for the remaining enemies to surrender. However only the Wehrmacht Rifleman and Machine Gunners will ever surrender, if an Officer or Sniper is still alive however none will surrender as these two classes seem to act as morale support. *Due to a glitch presumably, the Riflemen and Officers will sometime be using the M1 Garand instead of the Karabiner, the same also happens with the Allied Squadmates. *Because there is no SS version of the Officer type enemy, Wehrmacht Officers will often be seen fighting with SS squads, despite the German Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS armies being completely separate and both generally didn't fight alongside or take orders from each other on such a common basis. *The Officer, Sniper and Wehrmacht Riflemen can all be killed with a single headshot (although Snipers will rarely survive being hit in the helmet with a low powered machine gun). This is ironic as despite none of the other SS type enemies wearing proper helmets, they are capable of surviving several headshots before dying. *The Wehrmacht Soldiers all have brown or darker coloured hair while the SS troops have blonde hair, this is likely due to the common Aryan stereotype (Blonde hair, muscular build and blue eyes) given to the SS after the Second World War. *Although In-Game the Waffen SS wear black Allegemiene Uniforms, in real life most Waffen SS soldiers wore camouflage uniforms like the one worn by the SS sniper.